


Quizzical

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>034 Ambiguity (lover100) & Q is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizzical

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chloe asked sitting on the desk, referring to the odd look Tess was giving her.

“Like what?” Tess raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, sort of quizzical. Yeah, like that” Chloe leaned over her, a fingertip tracing the lines of Tess’s face.

“Because I’m thinking”

“About what?”

“Oh, Honey, trust me, what I’m thinking can’t be said out loud” Tess winked, a hand hovering dangerously close to Chloe’s thigh without actually touching it.

“Is that a warning or a promise?” Chloe nudged her knee up to brush against her hand.

“It’s a curiosity, hence the quizzical expression. Fancy an early lunch, we could call it research” Tess grabbed Chloe by the waist and pulled her off the desk.


End file.
